Love Always, From ?
by BurstingFlower
Summary: This is the moment we're going to remember forever and tell our grandchildren! We always knew we were meant to be, from that very first kiss he'll say and then he'll smile at me and I'll say-'What, do you think, you're doing' Uh oh. Chad's not very happy


**Hi! **

**I've had this idea in my head all week and so i just had to write it all down! It's going to be a mulit-chapter but not THAT long... i'm thinking 14ish chapters. I get that not much is happening but it's only the prologue and i have the plot drafted out with lots of twists and turns in so hopefully you'll all like it :D if you do can you review please so i know you like it then i can carry on with it :D Hope you enjoy it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. other that my sandwich. Oh and Adam Drake and The Skylers because i made them up :D yum... sorry this sandwich is really good.**

'Hey kids' Marshall called as he entered the prop house. 'I have some good news!'

'Good news? Marshall is this like that time the falls tried to kick us out of the prop house and you tried to describe it as 'good news'?' I ask, raising my eyebrows.

'Ugh. Why do you kids always have to remind me of that? No, it's not. This time it really IS good news!'

'Yayyyyy! Good News!' Tawni exclaimed while I rolled my eyes.

'This week we are having a new guest star! It's….'

'Is it Pat Mahiney?' Nico asked as both he and Grady burst out laughing and high-fived each other.

'No it's…'

'Is it a troll with a severed arm?' Zora exclaimed excitedly.

'Um, no Zora. It's not.'

'Some day… someday the people around here will read the suggestions in the suggestion box and actually listen to them!' She grumbled angrily and shut herself in her sarcophagus.

'Ewwww, it's not Chad Dylan Pooper again is it?'

'No Tawni, you'll be pleased to hear it's actually Adam Drake!'

'Oh my gosh.' I exclaim, my eyes widening. I mean, ok then I'm not one to normally fuss over a guy- that's Tawni's job but… Adam Drake! I've kind of secretly had a crush on him ever since he started the band six years ago (Ok then it wasn't THAT secret... Mom used to call him my future husband whenever she reffered to him. Embarassing. But still... i wanted it to be true... Shhh!) and to be able to meet him now is just a dream come true.

'Adam Drake? As in THE Adam Drake from The Skylers?' Tawni who's just as excited as me confirms.

'Yes!... At least I _think_ he is. I know he's in a band and that name rings a bell…'

'The Skylers are not JUST a band.' I protest. 'They are America's number ONE band. They are… the symbol of freedom and individuality for teenagers all over the world. They are hugely talented. They have the hugest fan base a band **could **have. They are the band that holds the beacon of hope and joy for the world…'

'You just like them because they're hot don't you?' Tawni asks smirking at me.

'Psh…N-No!' I deny, my voice going high. Why does it always do that? 'I think that their music is very… inspiring and… I wouldn't care what they lo- Oh who am I kidding? Of course I do! It's ADAM DRAKE! America's number one teen heartthrob, lead guitarist of America's number one band! If that's not enough to make you swoon then you must be made of stone! Or… something else that has no feelings…'

'They say… when he's on stage, and he's playing the guitar, he sometimes rips his t-shirt off to show the audience his rippling muscles…' Tawni sighs dreamily, reaching her hand out as if to touch them.

'They say… when he throws the t-shirt into the audience, catching it makes you as happy as you feel on your wedding day…' I join in. Tawni sighs again.

'When you look him in the eyes, they say you feel a flash of red hot fire and then a warm glow spread throughout you… as though you're looking into the eyes of an angel...'

'Yes well. Whatever _they_ say… **I** say he's in reception waiting to be shown around so…'

'They say…' I continue interrupting Marshall 'that… I'm going to meet him before you!' and I immediately run off to leave Tawni tottering after me on her high heels.

Once I get to reception, I glance round and walk towards Adam (YES… ADAM DRAKE!) casually.

'Hi!' I exclaim as he turns around 'you look a little lost… can I help you?' Yes that's it Sonny! Pretend like you're not some obsessed fan and he will fall for you like that! I encourage myself, mentally snapping my fingers.

'Sonny Munroe? I can't believe it's you! I was feeling so nervous about meeting you but- Wow… sorry it's just… I'm guest starring on your show this week and im so excited about meeting you! Im-'

'Adam Drake' I smile warmly at him. OH MY GOSH. Adam Drake knows my name! I'm on a first name basis with Adam Drake! 'We're excited about having you on the show too! Now first of all we like to show all our guest stars around the studio's first and just explain to them a bit about what happens on our show so… if you'd like to follow me…'

'Sure' he says just as Tawni is coming round the corner 'I'd follow you anywhere' he says with a wink and a smirk. I just smile back as Tawni is glaring at me over his shoulder. ADAM DRAKE JUST USED A CHEESY PICK-UP LINE ON ME!

'Well…' I reply 'Lucky for you, we're only going to the next set' I smile at him and lead him off in the opposite direction that Tawni's in with a huge grin plastered on my face.

* * *

'…And this' I say gesturing around 'is the Mackenzie Falls set.'

'Ugh. Mackenzie Falls? I can't stand that show… that jerk that plays Mackenzie once paid somebody to throw a watermelon at my new car, just because the girl he was flirting with said she admired my talent! I mean no one was hurt- my car was too fast for that watermelon but still…' he shrugs. I can't believe it! He hates Mackenzie Fall's too! We have so much in common…

'Oh that's Chad for you… he has to have everything his own way… but who wouldn't admire your talent!' I add on tactfully.

'Oh thanks… but still he must be a jerk doing things like that to people he's never met!' Wait, that's another thing we have in common! We think he's a jerk! Well… ok, I don't… but I pretend to for the sake of my cast so that's basically the same thing!

'Well… I suppose… the first time I met him, he stole my frozen yoghurts!... but he can be sweet sometimes…' I say trying not to think too much about what we'll call our children and think more about our wedding first as I get lost in his eyes once again. Oh! A Hollywood wedding! Mom would be so proud and I would have SO much fun organising it!

'What? Are you sticking up for him?'

'What? NO! Of course not!' I exclaim, realising what I just said.

I can't make my future husband unhappy! I have to be a good wife… Quick make it all better Munroe! 'This is Chad Dylan Cooper we're talking about here- he's such a jerk! He isn't even nice enough to _pretend_ to be nice, he has to be all rude and obnoxious and… go around throwing watermelons and bowls of egg salad at people' There we go! Well Done Sonny!

'Good…he doesn't deserve sympathy!' I suddenly think that that's a bit harsh... I mean Chad isn't _that _bad… but I suppose Adam must have reasons for thinking that. Adam starts to talk again.

'One time, my girlfriend was talking to him at a party, telling him she loved his show and without even asking her name he just kissed her! She obviously pushed him off but still, that's just wrong!' I stare at him with a sudden dismay my wedding plans going out of the window.

'Your girlfriend?' I ask sadly and im sure he and everyone within a ten mile radius can hear the sadness in my voice.

'Well, she was my girlfriend… not anymore. I split up with her a few months ago. I just didn't love her anymore' I give a radiant smile and quickly recuse my plans. I suddenly realize he's waiting for me to comment and I struggle to sound serious.

'Oh. Well… I'm sure you'll find someone else soon enough' I say back to my old, usual self.

'You never know…' he says taking a step closer to me. I gulp and look up into his eyes. 'I might already have done…' He smiles at me then and I can't help but smile back. I mean not only is this Adam Drake who's flirting with me, but he's also a really nice guy who hates Mackenzie Falls so my cast would approve!

Ever so slowly, he begins to lean closer towards me and my eyes flicker shut. This is it! This is the moment we're going to remember forever and tell our grandchildren! We always knew we were meant to be, from that very first kiss he'll say and then he'll smile at me and I'll say-

'What, do you think, you're doing?' A snide voice asks. Wait. That's not what I'll say… I automatically jump back and look around guiltily realizing where we are, and whose dressing room we are outside. Chad.

'What does it look like we're doing?' a voice answers for me. I look around and Adam is glaring at Chad while Chad is glaring at me.

'We were just having a private tour and conversation when YOU interrupted us!' Adam says angrily.

'Oh yeah? To me it looked like the only conversation that was happening was between your two's lips!' Chad shouts back, still glaring at me.

'Chad! Calm down would you? People are lo-'

'Well at least I knew that she wanted it!' Adam interrupts me. 'I don't go around kissing people without their permission! And how did you know what we were doing anyway? Were you spying on us through your peephole?' Adam asks incredulously.

'Of-Of course not!' Wow Chads voice can go high!... and loud. I cringe in embarrassment.

'Listen, I think we should all just calm down.' I listen in amazment as I hear my voice echoing down the corridor in the sudden silence, authority clear in it.

'Chad. It is none of your business what I do. You do not own me.' Chad looks at me and smirks.

'Really, Sonny? Real-'

'Enough!' I shout. 'Im fed up of these stupid childish arguments!' Chad looks at me with pleading eyes and I stare back with an icy look. I shake my head and he hangs his head in shame.

'Adam.' I look at him and force a smile onto my face. 'Let's get back to OUR set. We're running a bit late anyway.'

'Okay' he replies and smiles at me.

'Fine' I smile back a genuine smile and ignore the sad look I can see Chad is giving me out of the corner of my eye.

'Fine!' Adam raises his eyebrows at me and smirks.

'Good' I say not to be outdone and raise one of my eyebrows at him, once again ignoring the now outraged expression on Chad's face.

'Good!' Adam replies and grabs my hand. My eyes widen slightly in shock but he just smiles at me again. 'I think I can remember the way back from here' he says and starts to pull me along.

I look behind me and see a deflated Chad staring at the ground. I don't understand what's wrong with him but im suddenly overcome with an urge to make him feel better, to know that I didn't mean what I said to Adam about him whether he heard it or not (and I'm guessing he did because why else would he dislike Adam so much before he's even had a chance to get to know him?) and to know that im still his friend… or whatever I am to him. I stop Adam from pulling me and turn around.

'Chad.' I call; he looks up and suddenly has that unemotional mask on that means he doesn't want others to know what he's feeling.

'What?' He replies arrogantly and I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying the sarcastic comment that is ready to fall out of my mouth.

'I'm going now… I'll… see you later?' I try to make it a statement but it comes out sounding more like a question and I can see Adam sighing with annoyance, still clinging onto my hand. Chad glances at Adam with a smirk but then follows my eyes down to where mine and his hands are interlinked together and his face hardens once again.

'Whatever.' He says glaring at Adam coldly. Then he looks at me with a hopeful half smile.

'Fine?' His statement comes out sounding more like a question too. Im overcome with a sudden wave of anger towards Chad. Who does he think he is? He can't just go around kissing other peoples girlfriends and expect everyone to love him for it! And he most certainly can NOT think he can control who I hold hands with and kiss! He has no reason to hate Adam yet here he is still glaring at him as if warning him to leave me alone! Who does he think he is? My father?

I shake my head at him for the second time this morning and glare at him with something close to pure hatred. He looks at me with a shocked expression but I turn on my heel and march away from him, dragging Adam with me by the hand.

**awwwwww**

**Review please :)**

**Oh and if you'd like to BETA them let me know because i haven't got one and i beta all my own stuff at the moment. **

**Thankyou! xoxoxoxo**


End file.
